Quick Start Guide
What follows is a building guide for total beginners to give something to hold onto while they learn the ropes. The main goal here is to get a Small Cargo Ship ASAP to start raiding inactive players or undefended planets. It will also give you the option of building a few Rocket Launchers. Suggested build strategy You must first access the Resources tab of the Main Menu to create the resource buildings. Later (from step 27), other buildings can be built from the facilities tab on the main menu and Technologies can be researched from the Research tab. Timings are provided at each step: the time to build this step, the time to mine the resources for the next step, and the total time since the start before the next step can be begun (the total times were all calculated using the other times in the table, and afterward rounded off to the nearest 5 or so minutes for display purposes). :*Varies depending on proximity to sun. This is because the farther away you are the more Deuterium is produced (i.e. if you are closer it may take longer). Conversely, the closer you are the more Energy is produced by Solar Satellites, although they are not included in this guide. Now build a small cargo ship. This building order ensures you get to this stage in as short a time as possible. By the end, you should have this: Metal Mine: 7 Crystal Mine: 6 Deuterium Synthesizer: 6 Solar Plant: 10 Robotics Factory: 2 Research Lab: 1 Energy Tech: 1 Shipyard: 2 Combustion Drive: 2 After this *New design quest stages (tutorial help) allow players to get one merchant for free, therefore this order can be a bit slightly changed with pushing more into metal mines (and selling gained metal for deuterium for last combustion drive to merchant) You should keep building up mines to get more resources and research new tech according to how you want to play from then on. If you like attacking people, focus on getting espionage probes as soon as possible, so you can see planet defences. You can see what tech you need under the technology screen. You could now research laser tech for better defences, or you could focus on impulse drive for heavy fighter, colony ships, and cruisers (in that order). Regardless what you choose, you should research armour tech, weapons tech, and shielding tech: these help build your defences, and their benefits apply to other colonies too. You could also try to improve your combustion engine tech for faster small cargo so you raid faster and will have access to recyclers and large cargo ships at level 6. Bear in mind that you could also focus on getting impulse tech 5 instead giving your small cargo a massive speed boost (they become as fast as heavy fighters) but you'll be missing out sorely on recyclers (needs combustion 6). Researching impulse mostly costs huge amounts of crystal, while combustion takes more deuterium. *or Category:Strategy Category:Strategy Category:Gameplay Category:After this * New design quest stages (tutorial help) allow players to get one merchant for free, therefore this order can be a bit slightly changed with pushing more into metal mines (and selling gained metal for deuterium for last combustion drive to merchant) You should keep building up mines to get more resources and research new tech according to how you want to play from then on. If you like attacking people, focus on getting espionage probes as soon as possible, so you can see planet defences. You can see what tech you need under the technology screen. You could now research laser tech for better defences, or you could focus on impulse drive for heavy fighter, colony ships, and cruisers (in that order). Regardless what you choose, you should research armour tech, weapons tech, and shielding tech: these help build your defences, and their benefits apply to other colonies too. You could also try to improve your combustion engine tech for faster small cargo so you raid faster and will have access to recyclers and large cargo ships at level 6. Bear in mind that you could also focus on getting impulse tech 5 instead giving your small cargo a massive speed boost (they become as fast as heavy fighters) but you'll be missing out sorely on recyclers (needs combustion 6). Researching impulse mostly costs huge amounts of crystal, while combustion takes more deuterium.